


Позже

by Alliar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто болеет редко, но метко. Саске не против, Киба ничего не замечает, и только Шикамару считает, что все это слишком проблематично.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позже

— Мне еще никогда в жизни не было так хреново, — гнусаво пожалился Наруто, опустив голову на гладкую столешницу котацу и пару раз стукнувшись об нее лбом.   
Впрочем, удары были не сильные: Наруто было слишком жаль себя на данный момент, чтобы заглушать душевную боль болью физической. К тому же, голова и так болела. А забитые нос и горло вообще ввергали его в самые пучины депрессивного состояния.   
Саске, к которому и была обращена фраза Наруто, только вздохнул, страдальчески сведя брови.   
Выглядел Узумаки действительно не лучшим образом: помятый и взъерошенный, с больными горячечными глазами и нездоровым румянцем, одетый в толстый теплый халат поверх свитера и домашних штанов, — его оставалось только пожалеть.   
Болел Наруто нечасто, если не сказать, никогда — Лис успешно избавлял своего носителя от всех болячек, видимо, опасаясь, что тот, и без того частенько невыносимый, во время болезни окончательно сядет ему на голову. Он был не так уж и не прав — заболев, Наруто становился капризным, придирчивым и очень несчастным.   
Девятихвостый вылечил бы его и в этот раз, если бы не одно существенное "но"...   
— Вовсе не обязательно было вести себя, как настоящий идиот, и с воплями носиться по льду, по которому еще никто не ходил ни разу, — буркнул Саске, прикрывая глаза. — Как будто снега никогда не видел.   
Шикамару согласно хмыкнул и потянулся к вазе с апельсинами. Схватив один, он покосился на Наруто, завершая то, о чем надумал промолчать Саске:   
— А потом еще умудриться провалиться под лед и не суметь сразу выбраться на берег.   
Наруто несчастно шмыгнул носом и закашлялся, кутаясь в свой халат.   
Он знал, что это была подлая, нечестная месть Кьюби. Почему он не стал его лечить?   
— Потому что ты сам виноват в том, что простудился, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Саске. — И это ты еще легко отделался.   
— Ладно вам, — миролюбиво сказал Киба, заходя в зал и сразу направляясь к телевизору. — С кем не бывает — ну поскользнулся, ну лед проломил. Не ожидал же.   
— Киба, ты — настоящий друг, — с чувством прогундосил Наруто, мстительно пнув Саске под котацу. Попал вроде по коленке, потому что Саске свирепо зыркнул на него и немного отодвинулся. — А ты — не настоящий.   
— Ну тебя, — вздохнул Учиха, потирая коленку. — Зато я тебя вытащил.   
— Я бы и сам справился, — возмущенно ответил Наруто.   
Впрочем, возмущение получилось слабеньким, на троечку: Наруто маялся головной болью, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, поэтому продумывать достойные ответы было просто лень.   
К тому же, если Саске, Киба и Шикамару уйдут, то он останется один во всем доме и будет не с кем поговорить. Наруто не слишком любил тишину, а с друзьями можно хотя бы подкалывать друг друга.   
Киба фыркнул на возобновившуюся вялую перебранку между заклятыми друзьями и, бесцеремонно потеснив Шикамару, пошарил за креслом, пытаясь отыскать пульт от телевизора. Найдя пропажу, он радостно ухмыльнулся и тут же врубил громкость почти на полную — у него тоже была неприязнь к полной тишине, но в несколько более жесткой форме, чем у Наруто.   
Сразу наткнувшись на какое-то шумное мероприятие, Инудзука отрешился от реальности и, сцапав со стола только что почищенный Шикамару апельсин, уставился на мерцающий в полутьме экран.   
Нара философски вздохнул и снова потянулся к вазе.   
— Ты считаешь, что случайно поскользнуться и провалиться под лед — непозволительно для шиноби? — продолжал тем временем вяло возмущаться Узумаки, еще раз ткнув Саске по колену.   
— Тебе ответить честно или солгать и потешить твое самолюбие? — так же вяло поинтересовался Саске, снова потирая коленку и стараясь устроить ноги под котацу так, чтобы они оказались вне пределов досягаемости настырного Узумаки. — Брось, Наруто. Ты действительно сыдиотничал.   
— Хватит бубнить, — вздохнул Шикамару, возводя усталые глаза к потолку, словно спрашивая у него, за что ему достались такие проблемные друзья. А потом подумал, разломил апельсин, чищенный для себя, пополам, и протянул каждому по половине. — Заткнитесь и ешьте. Ты, Саске, тоже хорош был: бросился за ним в воду так быстро, будто тебя кто под задницу пнул.   
Саске прожег Шикамару убийственным взглядом, но промолчал — апельсин оказался неплохой заменой кляпу. Учиха заработал челюстями еще агрессивнее, стараясь прожевать быстрее, чтобы как можно раньше сказать ему какую-нибудь колкость.   
Наруто отложил в сторону свою часть апельсина и улыбнулся, еще раз пнув Саске под котацу — уже чисто из озорства. Саске посмотрел на него тяжелым, предупреждающим взглядом.   
Узумаки явно нарывался на что-то — то ли на драку, то ли на еще одну перебранку. Хотя с ним таким и связываться было неохота — и так болеет.   
Наруто вызывающе улыбнулся ему, искоса глянул на отвлекшегося на телевизор Шикамару, скользнул взглядом по временно потерянному для общества Кибе и зачем-то наклонился.   
Зачем, Саске понял только тогда, когда его щиколотки обхватили сильные пальцы, а потом его дернуло вниз и потащило под котацу. Это напоминало сцены из фильмов ужасов, в которых злобные акулы-людоеды затаскивали своих жертв в океанские глубины, чтобы позавтракать или пообедать.   
Саске коротко ругнулся, а потом тяжко выдохнул — под котацу было очень жарко, лицо моментально покрылось испариной. Но тут было... уютно. Вполне.   
До определенного момента.   
Одеяло немного приподнялось, и к нему заглянул довольно улыбающийся Наруто.   
— А вот и я, Саске-чан, — радостно пропел он, не обращая внимания на возмущенный вид Учихи.   
Саске уставился в его блестящие температурные глаза, готовясь выбираться обратно, но Наруто проворно прополз к нему и устроился рядом. Слишком близко.   
Непозволительно близко — настолько, что Саске моментально забыл, что хотел сказать, и растерянно нахмурился.   
А Узумаки, развлекаясь, протянул вперед наглые руки и начал его щекотать.   
...Саске никогда в жизни не признался бы, как сильно боится щекотки. Казалось бы: закаленный в боях шиноби не должен отличаться особой чувствительностью, но природа сыграла с ним злую шутку. Этим в детстве часто пользовался Итачи, а теперь еще и Наруто, неизвестно как прознавший о его секрете.   
Отбиваться в ограниченном пространстве было сложно, к тому же Наруто наполовину навалился на него, не прекращая щекотки, так что Саске мог только извиваться, пытаясь увернуться от его прикосновений, да сдерживать предательски рвущийся наружу смех. Учиха Саске ни за что не позволил бы себе потерять лицо и захихикать, даже если очень хотелось.   
Поняв, что так от него ничего не добиться, Наруто удвоил усилия, и Саске заржал в голос, дергаясь и отбиваясь.   
— Узума... Узу... Наруто, хватит! Прекра!.. Бля... Узумаки, я потом отомщу-у!   
Откуда-то сверху слышался раздраженный голос Шикамару и хохот Кибы, который улюлюкал и вопил что-то вроде: "Разберись с угрюмым засранцем, чувак!". Саске, который к этому времени успешно сорвал голос и теперь боролся за каждый вдох, так и не понял, чем это он так не угодил Инудзуке.   
— Пре-кра-ти-ии, — в несколько заходов выдохнул Саске, с трудом успокаивая дыхание — еще ни разу ему не доводилось столько смеяться.   
Наруто навис над ним, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, о чем он думает: светлые брови сосредоточенно сведены, в глазах светится болезненная, горячечная решимость, улыбка — мягкая и немного растерянная, словно он сам еще не понял, что ему нужно.   
А потом он перехватил пальцы Саске и приблизился настолько, что у Саске перехватило дыхание.   
Стук крови в висках казался невозможно громким, а внешние шумы — разговор Шикамару и Кибы, громкий звук включенного телевизора, — все это отдалилось, слилось в постоянный, еле слышный фон.   
— Что ты...   
В следующее мгновение Наруто уже прижимался к Саске горячими сухими губами, проталкивая язык ему в рот и продолжая удерживать за руки. Саске взбрыкнул ногами от неожиданности, стукнулся многострадальными коленками о столешницу, но быстро пришел в себя, отметив лишь то, что Наруто наглеет прямо на глазах. Во время болезни — особенно.   
— И-ди-от, — по слогам выдохнул он, когда Наруто немного отстранился, коротко лизнув его нижнюю губу напоследок.   
— Хочется, — почти смущенно сказал тот, примеряясь к его подбородку и проводя по нему горячим языком, а потом спускаясь быстрыми поцелуями ниже — к шее, ключицам, отодвигая носом воротник футболки и прижимаясь губами к открывшейся коже.   
Саске приоткрыл рот, стараясь дышать глубже и ровнее. У него действительно была непозволительно чувствительная кожа — настолько, что почти каждое прикосновение Наруто отдавалось тягучими волнами возбуждения во всем теле.   
И Узумаки совершенно не стеснялся, когда целовал его, продолжая удерживать ладони Саске в своих, перехватывая запястья, чтобы коротко коснуться их губами или пресечь попытку Учихи отодвинуть его от особенно чувствительного участка кожи   
То, что они были далеко не одни, лишь добавляло происходящему неправильности и остроты.   
Наруто подтянулся повыше, касаясь губами щеки Саске и отводя мешающиеся пряди темных волос. Саске сглотнул и закрыл глаза: Наруто определенно добился отклика его тела, и теперь Учиха старательно подавлял возбуждение, затопившее его с головой — мало будет веселого, если они сейчас же не прекратят. Киба и Шикамару вряд ли хотели бы стать свидетелями...   
...Что?..   
Сверху послышался стук — ненавязчивый, но въедливый. Шикамару решил напомнить, что они могли бы возиться и потише. Киба, так и не убавивший звук телевизора, мог и не услышать их учащенное дыхание, уже мало напоминающее последствия щекотки, а вот Шикамару, сидевший совсем рядом, очень многое знал и понимал. Но не желал становиться, так сказать, пособником. И пусть он один и был в курсе того, что происходит между ними, Саске явно понимал, что не стоит испытывать его терпение на прочность.   
Саске замер, когда почувствовал, что горячая ладонь задирает его футболку и гладит кожу, а сам Наруто трется об него всем телом.   
— Наруто... — предупреждающе прошипел он, но тот повел ладонь с живота Саске ниже, потянул вниз застежку на его брюках и пробрался под белье, обхватывая, гладя... скользя мучительно медленно, но так хорошо, что Саске захотелось зажмуриться и перестать сдерживаться, послав все и всех подальше в Лес смерти.   
Узумаки хрипло выдохнул и присосался к его шее, кусая и облизывая шершавым языком.   
— Чувствуешь?.. — горячо выдохнул он. — Хорошо?   
— Да, — на большее Саске не хватило — хорошо было так, что просто крышу сносило, а здравый смысл становился все менее здравым с каждым ласкающим движением ладони Наруто.   
— Мне тоже, — шепотом сказал он. — Тоже... хорошо. Очень. Ты... такой...   
— Тиш-ше, — чуть ли не взвыл Учиха, когда нажатие стало сильнее и настойчивее. — Я... сейчас...   
Наруто подтянулся выше, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо.   
— Хочу увидеть, — шепотом пояснил он, и Саске зажмурился, закусывая губу, почти уже...   
Когда до такой долгожданной разрядки оставалось всего ничего, хватка Наруто вдруг ослабла, а сам он свалился на Саске безвольным кулем. Учиха распахнул глаза, посмотрел на Наруто и все понял.   
— Бляяя... — шепотом выдохнул Саске, с усилием вдыхая и выдыхая, пару раз стукнувшись затылком о жесткий пол и пытаясь хоть как-то заставить себя соображать.   
Наруто лежал на его груди без сознания — придурок перегрелся под котацу, где было и без того жарко, а он так и сунулся, как был — в своем халате, свитере, теплых штанах и шерстяных носках. Как он еще раньше не поплыл...   
...Саске едва-едва успел привести свою одежду в относительный порядок, когда одеяло приподнялось и к ним осторожно, явно боясь увидеть что-то компрометирующее, заглянул настороженный внезапной тишиной и криком души Саске Шикамару.   
По-прежнему громко работал телевизор — на сей раз Киба увлеченно смотрел какое-то соревнование.   
Шикамару уставился на Саске страдальческим взглядом, в котором ясно читалось: "да чтоб тебя", и шепотом возмутился:   
— А подождать никак не могли?   
Саске прищурился и с вызовом вздернул подбородок, что в его положении выглядело, мягко говоря, не слишком внушительно.   
— Как видишь.   
— Приду-урки, — фыркнул Шикамару и за ноги потащил Наруто из-под котацу — на относительно свежий воздух.   
Саске, кряхтя и матерясь, выполз сам. А обмахивая веером потихоньку приходящего в себя осоловелого Наруто, он думал, что все это, по сути, было не так уж плохо. Во всяком случае, он не отказался бы повторить. Позже, когда Киба и Шикамару уйдут.


End file.
